Full Musings
by Marsetta
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have changed. Harry muses on it under the light of the full moon. AU.
**We're just, not going to question how Hermione can complete courses at the top colleges in the US in a single year. And still going. I think she also completed a few major colleges in England and other Europe places before moving to the US with Harry and Ron.**

 **This is for Divination, Sagittarius, because I am totally one of those. Used all, or I hope I did. I think I did.**

 **These were the things, split between the trio.**

 **Harry: Philosophical, enjoys challenges, Free-Willed, Exciting, Appreciative.**

 **Ron: High Energy, constantly moving, Constantly Reinventing Themselves.**

 **Hermione: Gatherer of Information, Bright, Sharp Intellect.**

 **Chocolate Frog Card: (Bronze):** **Mooncalf:** **Challenge: Incorporate the full moon into your story, without using werewolves.**

 **536 words.**

 **I don't own them!**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Why here?" Ron asked, slumping on the sofa with an exaggerated sigh.

"College starts tomorrow Ronald. Just because you aren't going doesn't mean I'm not. This is a once in a life time experience for me." Hermione didn't look up from her book. Harry was right along with Ron, his head thrown back on the bed.

"Once in a life time? You were offered the same scholarship last year." Harry pointed out, lifting a hand to point at her to cement his words, his black painted nails glistened slightly in the florescent light.

"I was at Stanford last year. And next year I'm going to Yale. This is my only free year." Ron groaned and sat up.

"Let's go rock climbing instead." His grin was childish. Harry sat up and both boys looked at their third.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Fine. We can go rock climbing, but I have to get up early tomorrow, lots of courses to take and all." She grinned at them despite herself. She had no idea where she would be if it wasn't for these two.

Now, they weren't exactly the same, not after the war. Harry remembered when they first met, on the train to Hogwarts, young and naive, still bright and happy.

While yes, they are happy, it was with a grain of salt. Always reminded of what had happened to them in school, never able to forget.

Ron had dyed his hair so many colors by now, he can't remember when he had his natural orange anymore, piercings in his ears, four on each side, in his lip, left eyebrow, nose, and a belly ring. He tended to wear dark colors now and always had pale makeup covering his freckles.

Hermione was the opposite, her makeup perfect and her hair kept long and in a perpetual braid. Her clothes were all bright and cheerful, yellows and pinks, baby blue and bright green. She always wore her book bag which always carried at least three books, never the same three.

And Harry? He never changed his hair, always medium length and shaggy, unable to tame it. He often wore black lipstick and eyeliner, dark clothes and combat boots were the norm with him. He wore tons of bracelets, each a gift from his friends for every gift giving holiday, and sometimes just because.

They were out late that night, up until the store closed. They walked in comfortable silence, each deep in thought. Harry looked up at the moon, huge and full, high in the sky. His eyes couldn't hide the thoughts rushing through his mind, the memories of other nights when the three found themselves camped out under the giant light.

He sighed, gaining his friends attention.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her hand moving to Harry's arm. Harry smiled gently at her. Ron was on his other side, giving him the same look of concern.

"Nothing." His voice was wistful he knew. He didn't care much; he knew that his friends would understand.

"First one home gets to choose dinner!" He shouted suddenly, but his friends knew him too well, each taking off at almost the exact same time.

It was good having friends that knew him so well.

* * *

 **Eh. I had an idea and ran with it. I don't know if it fit, and I rather, don't actually care. I am so tired guys.**

 **Please, do me a favor, and go to my bio and take the poll on which of my 21 unfinished stories I should work on first. Thanks.**

 **Mars**


End file.
